


talking to your answerphone

by muchclsr



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Kinda, M/M, Magnus goes to Edom, Voicemail, and alec does not do well without him there, slight angst, so he calls his voicemail to hear his voice, this leads to introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchclsr/pseuds/muchclsr
Summary: Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now.---Magnus goes to Edom. Alec tries his best to cope, by calling his voicemail.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #11: Epistolary





	talking to your answerphone

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first malec fic. This is exciting!!! This is also my take on the epistolary prompt (it kinda not really fits). Also I kind of (not really) mashed up book and show malec oh well.
> 
> Title taken from Answerphone by Banx & Ranx & Ella Eyre

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“Hi Magnus it’s me, uh, Alexander. Jace got into trouble with some seelies again -- Angels, why can’t he just get along with people for once? Anyways, I’m stuck here trying to keep everyone calm and sort it all out. Just wanted to let you know I’m going to be a little late coming home. Love you.”

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“Magnus. It’s Alexander. I - I just spoke to Caterina and… Magnus, she said something about you going to Edom. Please tell me this is just some mistake. Call me, please.

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“Magnus, it’s Alexander. I just - I don’t understand why you did it. How could choosing to go there be the better option? How is it even an option? I’m just… 

Magnus, I’m so frustrated! I’m angry at you, you know that. You just left without saying anything. How could you think that was okay? To leave without saying goodbye? 

We could have figured something out, we always do. You didn’t have to go sacrificing yourself! … By the Angel, I’m really angry at you because you did something selfless, who even does that? I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again and here I am leaving you angry voicemails.

……… I'm sorry, okay. I’m angry and I’m scared and I just don’t know what’s going to happen. But I promise. I swear to you, Magnus - we’ll figure this out. Me, Izzy, Jace, and Clary. We’ll figure this out and we’ll bring you home, I promise.”

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“I can’t sleep without you, you know that? All these years I’ve been sleeping on my own, I was raised to do everything on my own. To be strong for everyone else. But I can’t sleep without hearing your voice.

I can’t get comfortable, Magnus. I keep waiting for you to come through the door, and apologize. Say you just lost track of time… Magnus, it’s been days now and you still haven’t come back. 

Everything feels off with you gone. The bed’s too big without you here. I wake up cold and alone, I’m so used to having you there beside me. I had to leave the loft. It just doesn’t feel right without you there.

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“Raphael called yesterday asking for you…. I had to break the news to him. You’re like a father to him.

…. I’ve never wanted to hear him cry before. The sound was haunting.”

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“Madzie was asking about you, you know. Besides Catarina, you’re her favourite warlock. 

I didn’t know what to say to her. How do I explain that you just left, and — and that you might never be back.

God, Magnus, it was so hard. I didn’t want to cry in front of her, but just the thought that I might never get to see you again, I might never hold you in my arms again, feel your skin on mine. That I might not kiss you again, and see those beautiful cat eyes. 

And that’s the thing, you know? When I first saw them I was spellbound. I had never seen something so beautiful in my life. And I love them, Magnus, but I don’t know if you believe that. You looked so stunned when I told you. But I do. I love them. I love you Magnus, every inch, and every piece of you.

I love you.”

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“I’m out right now and I don’t know if you will ever hear this. But you know what? Fuck you, Magnus. Yeah, fuck you! You just left me here, alone. Just me and this fuckin answering machine.

You don’t have to do everything by yourself! I’m right here, I love you and I would give up everything for you! I came out in front of everyone for you and now- oh god, I don’t feel so good. 

I went to Hunters Moon and you know they don’t make drinks like you. Oh god, I miss you. I miss your laugh, and your smile, and your face. Your face! Magnus you have a beautiful face and I -

Jace?! No what are you- Magnus!

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

“Magnus, I’m sorry, Jace got me really drunk yesterday and I don’t know what I said. I just love you, a lot and this is really hard for me. And I don’t even know how many of these I have left - and oh god-“

\----------

_Hello, you’ve reached the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane. Unfortunately, I can’t answer your call right now. Leave your name, and a brief description of what services you require after the tone, and I’ll get back to you. Thank you._

 

“Magnus. Just come home. Please.”

\----------

_The voicemail box you are trying to reach is full. Please hang up, and try your call again. Thank you. Goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone in the bingo team green-yellow, we united and now look where we are!! Extra special thank you to Jane who got her own turn at adding about 30 commas to this, and edited it despite google docs not working properly.
> 
> And of course, an extra big thank you to you! The person reading this, thank you for clicking on this and making it this far and (hopefully) enjoying it!
> 
> If you'd like, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://muchclsr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
